Mío FIC COMPLETO
by PrincesaSteroLove
Summary: Courtney, Gwen y Heatder pelean por Duncan en un café de New York. ¿Cual de ellas se quedara con su corazón?. DXC-DXH Y DXG


En un café de New York, tres amigas estaban hablando sobre diferentes temas. Una de ellas era una morocha y se caracterizaba por tener en su rostro pecas, mientras que las otras eran una gótica, que tenía su pelo teñido por distintas tonalidades de azul y con algunas mechas negras y la otra era una pelinegra llamada Heatder.

Estaban allí en una mesa, al lado de la ventana, por donde se podía ver la vista de la ciudad, por la cual millones de personas caminaban por sus calles disfrutando de la hermosa tarde de otoño.

De repente, el celular de Courtney, empezó a vibrar con su canción favorita, que era Bad Boy de una banda llamada Cascada, ya que le recordaba a alguien especial para ella.

El texto decía:

"_Hola, ¿qué hace la chica más caliente de la ciudad? Te extraño. ¿Dónde estás?, que te voy a buscar"._

Ella contentísima le respondió

"_Estoy en Wall Street, en el Café Danubio Azul, con Gwen y Heatder. Te espero, amorcito"._

Cuando termino de enviar el mensaje, noto que sus amigas se miraban entre sí. Extrañada por la actitud de sus amigas les pregunto

- Chicas, ¿qué les pasa, porque se miran así?-.

Gwen tomo un respiro y le dijo

– Tu supuesto "amorcito" solo se está divirtiendo contigo, no te quiere, perdón amiga, pero es la verdad-.

Entonces, Courtney, enojada le dijo

- como te atreves a decir eso, él me ama-.

Luego, Heatder intervino en la conversación, diciendo

- escucha, es la verdad, Gwen y yo tenemos pruebas-.

Entonces, Courtney, molesta por la situación, les respondió

– a ver demuéstrenme que mi novio me es infiel.

-Ok, entonces yo comenzare- dijo Heatder…

**Flashback**

Estaba en el gimnasio, terminando la práctica con las porristas. Cuando, de repente, llego él con su amigo Geoof. Se sentó en las gradas y desde allí, me miraba y comentaba cosas al oído de su amigo y luego ambos se reían. Cansada por la situación, le dije

– ¿qué es lo tan gracioso? y si no me dicen váyanse a hacer algo más productivo y dejen de molestar.

En eso, él se levantó y me contesto

- le decía a mi amigo, lo sexi que te ves con esa pollerita y que esos movimientos lo podrías utilizar en otro lugar-.

Yo me moleste, por sus comentarios; me fui hasta donde él estaba y le conteste

– Acaso tú no eres el novio de mi amiga-

Él se rio y me dijo

- que yo sepa, no tengo ninguna novia, pero eso se puede cambiar-.

Luego me dio un beso en la mejilla. Y se fue, pero antes de salir por la puerta, me dijo

– Adiós preciosa-.

**Fin de Flashback**

-Y esa es mi versión. Adelante Gwen, cuéntale, la verdad sobre su novio- .

Pero antes de empezar, le dijo a su amiga

- Odio hacerte esto, Courtney-.

**Flashback**

Estaba en la clase de arte, pintando un retrato. Estaba tan concentrada en mi pintura, que no había notado que alguien se había sentado a mi lado. Luego, él me hablo

- que hermosa pintura, como la que la hizo-.

Yo sorprendida ante el halago, le respondí

- disculpa-.

Entonces, él volvió hablar

- me encanta tu pintura, pero le hace falta un toque aquí-.

Luego de decir esto, tomo mi mano con el pincel y la guío hasta la parte que me había señalado. En ese instante, me puse muy nerviosa ante la situación.

Cuando se estaba yendo, me dijo

- fue un honor haberte ayudado-.

**Fin de Flashback**

-Y Courtney que piensas ahora de tu noviecito, ves que no es tan santo, como tú creías- le dijo la pelinegra.

A eso, Courtney respondió con una fuerte carcajada, y entre risas les dijo

- y ustedes se creen que mi novio, está enamorado de ustedes por eso-.

Ambas contestaron enojadas y levantándose de sus asientos

- SIIIIIIIIIIIII-.

Courtney recuperando la compostura, les respondió…

-Yo sé que me mira a mí siempre que aparezco me invita a salir-.

A eso Gwen, respondió…

-A mí siempre me gusto cada vez que ríe me muero de amor-.

Y Heatder, también se unió a la discusión…

-A mí me pasa igual, es tan sensual me fascina oírlo hablar-.

Al oír esto, Courtney les respondió, a sus amigas…

-Es un error, mi amor, yo soy su flor, llevó en mí su corazón. Ya no lo mires más, ya no lo busques no te acerques más, y te digo que yo sé que ahora no me lo voy a perder-.

Realmente enojada, Heatder le contesto…

-Aahh! no, no, lo quiero, me prefiere a mí, lo presiento-.

Gwen también se unió a la disputa por el chico…

-Pero no, no, no. yo lo quiero, ya no pierdan tiempo no, es para mí-.

A estas alturas, todo el café, se había dado cuenta de la pelea de las chicas. Y habían puesto toda su atención a la discusión.

Courtney cansada, de la pelea, les contesto…

-Muy bien, dejen de soñar, ese chico es mío, no hay nada que hablar-.

A Gwen le molesto, el comentario de su amiga y le dijo

-yo no lo creo así, muere por mí, es lo más lindo que vi-.

Heatder, se interpuso entre ambas y les dijo

- que mal cambien de canción, van a perder tiempo es mío su amor-.

Courtney contesto…

-Se irá con la mejor con un bombón, habrán paso que esa soy yo. Que lastima me dan, cuánto lo siento pero basta ya, yo no pienso dejar que se acerquen, ustedes 2 son lo menos-.

En eso, la puerta de la cafetería se abrió, e ingreso un punk. Busco con la mirada y se dirigió hacia la mesa, en donde las chicas hace unos instantes, habían estado discutiendo.

Hola princesa, nos vamos- le dijo a la castaña.

Su novia enojada lo miro y le dijo

- yo no me voy a ningún lado, hasta que tú (mientras lo golpeaba en su pecho con un dedo), expliques que te traes con Heatder y Gwen-.

Su novio, lo miro confundido y respondió

- ¿con Heatder y Gwen?-.

Luego, Courtney, volvió a acusarlo

– eres idiota, o te haces, mis amigas me acaban de confesar, que andabas siéndome infiel con ellas-.

En eso, su novio, se rio y entonces ella se paró y mirándolo frente a frente y le dijo

-¿qué es lo tan gracioso?-.

Duncan dejo de reír y le respondió

- Bebe, ¿vos te creíste que yo te seria infiel, con éstas?-.

-Disculpa- dijeron Heatder y Gwen

Courtney, le preguntó

-entonces, ¿cómo explicas lo del gimnasio y lo de la clase de arte?-.

El punk, las miro, dio un suspiro y dijo

- les voy a dar una explicación, así me dejan de molestar y me puedo ir. La verdad que sí, fui al gimnasio a ver a Heatder, pero no lo hice porque me guste, estaba ahí, porque Geoof quería ver a Bridgette como practicaba. Y los comentarios que te hice, solo fue por diversión y para comprobar hasta qué punto eras capaz de aguantar.

En cuanto a ti Gwen, eres mi amiga, nunca me fijaría en ti. Y te ayude con lo del cuadro, porque pensaba robártelo y hacerlo pasar como mío. Ya que no tengo, muy buena calificación con ese profesor-.

Luego, de escuchar esto, Courtney le pregunto a Duncan

- ¿eso es verdad?-.

Entonces, Duncan la tomo de la mano y le contesto

– por supuesto que sí, yo nunca me fijaría en otra chica. Ahora que las dudas, están aclaradas, nos vamos. Además, ya le pregunte, a la entrenadora, si podías entrar al grupo de las porristas. Ya que me encantaría verte con ese uniforme y hacer esas acrobacias-.

Luego, ella solo rio y comenzaron a salir del lugar, mientras en su cabeza, una sola palabra había… MIO.

Después, que Courtney y Duncan se fueron de allí. Ellas se quedaron allí, se miraron entre si y Heatder le dijo a Gwen

- para mí fue explicación suficiente, que ella se quede con él, yo tengo otro candidato-

Gwen solo asintió. Luego tomo su celular y llamo a uno de los chicos de la escuela, que se llamaba Alejandro. La gótica hizo lo mismo y le mando un mensaje de texto, a su compañero en la clase de Música, Trent.


End file.
